When You Thought You Had Everything
by A.wesome E.pic B.rilliant
Summary: Annabeth loves music. She works hard to get what she wants, with the help of her friends, but something gets in her way and takes everything. I'm really rusty at writing, so please. No hate burgers.
1. The Beginning

_Annabeth's fingers danced across the piano's keys as Thalia listened. The black haired girl didn't really enjoy this type of music, but she loved it when her blonde friend played. The melancholy tune filled the room, as well as Annabeth's sweet voice. Once her finger hit the last note, there was only silence followed by a soft clap._

 _Thalia Grace, Annabeth's best friend and role model. She had a scary, electric blue glare that everyone liked to stay away from. Her short, black hair was choppy, with a dyed blue lock that curled round her ear._

 _"Awesome, Chase. Can't wait to hear it at the show," said Thalia, causing Annabeth to blush scarlet._

 _"Thank you," Annabeth mumbled. "I just wish Piper and Hazel were here to practice with me…" She played with the necklace on her neck, feeling the golden ring that hung at the center._

 _"You've got plenty of time. The concert is two months from now and the song is great. Surely they'll turn up." She didn't believe her for a second. Piper always hung out with her boyfriend, Thalia's brother, and Hazel would be teaching lessons at the gym._

 _Piper McLean couldn't be held down. If someone she loved or cared for was in trouble, she'd stop at nothing to save them. Her kaleidoscopic eyes - which switched from brown to green to blue - were like rivers. Deep and filled with secrets which she usually kept from others. She wasn't insecure, just didn't want to bother anyone with her problems. Piper usually cut her own hair, which resulted in brown, uneven cuts that ended up in thin braids that would spill over her shoulders. She was beautiful. Then there was Hazel Levesque. She smelt of lavender, and her brown eyes would want to make you hug her, But looks can be deceiving. She used her eyes like weapons, tempting them toward her, then going for the kill. She was good at making everything believable, it was almost magic. That's why she and Annabeth were such good friends - they were strategists._

 _Annabeth stared at her with her large, intense grey eyes; They stayed that way until Thalia got up. "Come on. Lets go to bed, I'm sleeping on the floor this time."_

 _As they prepared for bed, Annabeth sighed. Goodnights were said said, and they slept._

* * *

Annabeth Chase was the smartest girl in Goode High, as well as a great crafter. She accepted every challenge that came in her way and faced it with a determined face. When she was angry, her striking grey eyes would burn a soul with a single glare. No one messed with her, and she'd never admit it, but she loved the control she received from doing so. But sometimes, her eyes would go soft and everyone would see her like a cute puppy, especially with her long, golden princess curls.

She and her friends walked through the halls of the school, preparing for lunch. Everyone steered clear of them. At a nearby table, were their guy friends, Leo, Jason, Frank, Nico, and Percy. Annabeth didn't really like Jason, despite him being Piper's boyfriend. He seemed kind of useless… A good leader and fighter, yes, but he always found a way to get a concussion. Leo, Annabeth liked more. He knew how to build, and they were often partners when projects like this happened. Frank was sweet, but he seemed to weasel his way out of problems. Nico gave her the creeps, but he followed her lead on everything. Percy… He was a different story.

Piper sat between Hazel and her boyfriend, who sat next to his sister. Leo was proposing crazy building ideas, as he liked to do, and occasionally Frank would tell him that he couldn't. They'd always fight, but try to be good whenever Hazel was around. Thalia and Nico discussed serious matters about the school, like the firing of Ms. Dodds, an 'evil' math teacher. Percy seemed silent and wouldn't talk to Annabeth, so she said noting to him.

He finally spoke, "Annabeth."

Startled, she answered, "Yes?"

"I want to hear that song you wrote later."

"O-okay… Um…" After that, he didn't speak.

The day went on the same way it always did. She would be left alone with Leo Valdez, who she shared the same classes with, and worked on projects. Then later, Annabeth would practice her song, with or without her friends...and Percy listening.

After class, she walked to the auditorium, Piper and Hazel following close behind. A soft strumming sound breezes past them as they enter, and she hears a soft gasp behind her. A boy sat up on the stage, but he wasn't Percy as she expected. He was blonde, his eyes a soft baby blue. His calloused fingers lightly strummed on an acoustic guitar in an upbeat tone. The scar that traced his cheek… Luke Castellan. Annabeth had a crush on him.

"Hey, Luke…" she said nervously, keeping in a blush.

"Oh, hey! Were you about to practice?" He scratches his chin, then smiles cheekily, leaning against the wall. Annabeth gulped. That was really cute…

"Y-yeah. We are actually, um…" Nervous laugh. Damn it, Annabeth. Stop screwing up!

"Mind if I hear you?"

"Yeah, sure!" she answered a little too enthusiastically. Mumbling, she set up the keyboard, a confused Piper and Hazel staring at her in wonder. She wouldn't act like this if there was another guy up there. Waving her friends to stand in front of the instrument, she started playing the song. The girls stumbled over the words, as if they were a broken radio. Annabeth focused on playing, rather than singing, and Luke held his ears.

"Stop, stop!" he barked and the production followed.

"Is there something wrong?" Piper asked dumbly.

"Yes. I think I should go and leave you guys to sort this out." He grabbed his guitar and ran out of the room. Annabeth's head hit the keys and she groaned.

"Damn it, Annabeth, not again." she muttered.

"You're so obvious, Chase," Hazel said. "Just play it cool. Not that hard."

"It is when you're me…" She taps the keys. "Come on, let's just practice. One, two-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Percy stumbled into the room and sat down. She wasn't nervous when he arrived. "Okay, now. _Go._ "

* * *

 **Good, bad, awesome, terrible?**


	2. The Park

**Hello, beautiful readers! I'm back from the dead and I realized I was actually a daughter of Aphrodite, for I am a Taurus. Anyway, please watch my YouTube channel : Random Cherry Blossom. I might make you laugh or throw up depend on the video. Thanks to** **meriingue and  Daughter Of Athena 20 for reviewing.**

 **Poem #1**

 **Roses are red, violets are blue,**  
 **We have nothing in common, so baby we're through. ~ KYB**

 **Got that poem from Beautiful Love Quotes, Roses Are Red Poems. This won't let me put the website... Anyway here's the story.**

* * *

 _Silence_ , Annabeth thought, _that's what I need right now…_

The park was loud, and filled with obnoxious kids who threw rocks at them. Piper and Hazel were gone, as well as the rest of the group that day. Only Nico and Thalia sat by her at the empty, green table. Sighs sounded from the three as they slumped back and bit into their lunch. Nico looked sullen and as pale as always, his obsidian eyes glazed over as if he were about to fall asleep. Thalia played with her bracelet, Aegis, listening as the metal clinked together. Another rock was thrown at Nico and he fell out of his seat, groaning.

"Where's Percy?" Thalia said irritatedly, scratching the back of her head. "He said he was gonna buy a sandwich half an hour ago."

"Probably looking for Rachel," Nico smirked. "Besides, why do you care about that cousin of yours?" Most thought Nico and Percy were related, but really, they weren't. Yeah, they kind of look alike, but Hades, Nico's father, was legally removed from their family. Pretty harsh.

"Yeah, you're right." The punkish girl leaned against the lamp post behind her. "Maybe I'm just bored and want to punch someone."

"Punch Nico," Annabeth suggested.

"Or you could punch a tree. But that would mean hurting your own kind." Nico laughed.

"That was one day, di Angelo! No need to bring it up again!"

"'I'm one with the tree… I am one with the tree!'" he mimicked. Annabeth could see it again : Thalia sitting in front of her Auntie Artemis, meditating and telling herself that she was a tree. Later that day, Thalia stood for an hour on top of a hill, swaying with the wind and asking for rain to fall.

She stood, and he stumbled out of his seat to run, and they chased each other.

"Annabeth! Help me! Ple-" He fell and scrambled to stand again. Thalia was as fast as lightning. "Anna!"

"Can't help you, Buddy. I'll be electrocuted." He growled and disappeared with the others, as well as Thalia.

Percy returned, finally, with four soda cans - Cherry Coke, probably - and a basket of sandwiches. "Where'd everybody go…?"

Annabeth gave a light-hearted laugh, "Your cousin is chasing poor Nico, and the rest of the group went somewhere. So it's just you and me." She gave a little smile.

"Actually, just you… I met up with a friend. Just came here to give you these…" He shoved the cans into the basket and handed it to Annabeth. "Sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. I'll just sit here alone and get hit by rocks…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Absolutely. Go hang out with your friend, Perseus."

He wrinkled his nose then smiled. "Alright." And with that, he left. She waved him goodbye, then scowled.

"Goddamn sandwiches." She opened the basket and saw various containers with different names on them. They were clear so she could see the food inside. Just different kind of sandwiches. "A burger…?" Annabeth asked as she held up the container with her name on it. "He knows me so well…" She sighed once again and set it down, lying on the grass. Annabeth started to sleep, then dream.

* * *

 _She was perched on her father's shoulders, legs at either side of his neck. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a white stripe on either sleeves, holding his daughter as she wrapped her arms around his head. They walked along a dirt road with autumn trees at either side. The thing was… This wasn't Annabeth's father. She just knew that he was. He looked around sixteen, face clear of acne. Annabeth herself was seven._

 _"Daddy…" she said. "Where are we going?"_

 _He thought for a second. "A...little trip."_

 _"But where?"_

 _"Wherever the wind takes us, sweetheart," he whispered then started to walk._

 _"I wonder which wind will lead us!" she gushed excitedly, then giggled. They walked miles in silence, listening to the leaves as they rustle. Annabeth loved the sound of the leaves, especially when they crushed under her 'father's' feet._

 _"Are we there yet, Daddy?" she asked._

 _He sighs. "I don't think we'll be there for a long time."_

 _Annabeth looked at him quizzically. "What? But every journey has a destination…" He nods._

 _"Not with me, my dear."_

 _"What does that mean…?"_

 _He never answered. Just kept walking down the same road. Whenever there were other roads to go through, they didn't take them. It seemed as if her father couldn't go anywhere but straight and would curse whenever they didn't turn. He grew angrier and angrier, aging older with each word. He walked straight until he looked like a withered old man and Annabeth had to help him walk._

 _"Now, Daddy… Are we there now…?"_

 _"We'll never reach the destination." He showed her a grim smile. "Well, I won't."_

Her eyes opened.

* * *

Slowly, she awakened, having been hit by a stick. The basket was still on the table, and nothing was stolen yet. Her friends haven't returned yet, but a kitten was curled up in a ball by a picked it up ignorantly and gave it a pet. It meowed and opened an eye. It was blue. About two weeks old. It's white-gray fur was stained in blood, but there wasn't a wound. She put the kitten in her large pocket and walked around the park. Surely, Nico and Thalia would come back soon.

A gasp escaped her lips as she looked behind the bathroom wall. A group of teenagers, a little younger than herself, were beating up a cat and it's kittens, all white-gray. They were shrieking in pain, covered in blood. There were nine kittens in all, ten if you include pocket kitty.

"Hey!" she screamed and the laughing teens looked up at her. "What do you think you retards are doing?" They ran, three boys and a girl. The first boy - a redhead - was punched in the jaw and shoulder, sprawled on the floor after tripping. The next, a blue eyed blonde, had fell and she kicked him in the stomach, cursing at him. The last was also blonde, and really hard to catch. Once she had his wrist, Annabeth judo-flipped him.

She grabbed the girl by her collar and pushed her against the wall. "Do you want to feel the cat's pain?" She choked her for a second as she gulped. "Why would you kill such an innocent animal, huh?"

"Why would you h-harm an innocent kid?"

"I saw you, kid. Beating a kitten. Isn't. Cool."

She cried. "It was my cat! They were beating up-" she coughed, "They were beating up my cat." Annabeth set her down and the kid ran to the dead animal, surrounded by two living kits and seven dead ones. "Goddamnit!" she screamed then cursed at the boys, wherever they were. She sobbed for moments, holding all of them close to her,

"What's your name?"

"Daena. Daena Smith…" she mutters, cuddling the small cats as they hissed and meowed.

"I'm sorry for your cats, Daena…" Annabeth kneeled next to her and picked up the bloody cat. "And for choking you… Aye, do you have a box?" She shook her head. Annabeth thought. "Stay here, okay? Don't move. I'll be back."

She washed her hands first then, rushed to the picnic table, where Piper was sitting with Thalia. Hurriedly, she emptied the basket - it was Thalia's anyway.

"What are you doing-" Thalia asked, but was cut off.

"Just gonna put a dead cat in here, no big deal!" And she rushed off, back to Daena, out f breath.

"Um, Miss…"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth. What are you doing with that basket…?"

"Put your cat's in here. Bury them in your backyard. At least they'll have a nice burial, right?"

"But it's yours…"

"No big deal. Just keep it."

She took it gratefully. "Thank you… Thank you, Chase."

Suddenly, Annabeth thought. She made a turn.

* * *

 **Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, no hate burgers. You guys might not understand what happened with the cats and stuff, but I felt like it needed a cat. Thanks for reading!**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **Favorite instrument(s)?**

 **My Answer : Ukulele and Piano**


	3. The Constellation

**Here I go...**

 _Annabeth was trying her best._

The kitten, which she had started calling Biscuits, mewled in protest when she stuffed him in a shoe box filled with her father's old newspaper clippings and one of her teddy bears. He didn't seem to enjoy the small bowl of milk she set out for him either. Annabeth had told her father about him already, confirming he was a stray from the park. It's not like she'd stolen him from a little girl or anything... Pft. Although, the twins enjoyed the kitten as much as it enjoyed them. Helen insisted on giving him away, sneezing every so often at it's presence.

"But look at him!" her father exclaimed, holding Biscuits. "He's adorable!"

Hours later, she found herself in her room, staring at her reflection through her mahogany vanity. Hazel and Piper were coming over to practice... Suddenly, her face reddened, remembering the performance in front of Luke Castellan. Annabeth gave an embarrassed groan and covered her face with a pillow. _Every time..._

It would be a while until they came. The weekend was a pain... She'd done everything... Her homework, chores, even color coordinated her closet. Not that that wasn't already a normal thing, considering her ADHD and need to keep everything organized. Secretly, she wished she had a different hobby other than music. Or even a boyfriend. Something to keep her occupied... But she had to stay focused on her tasks. Hobbies and boyfriends are just distractions.

As thoughts swirled through her mind, the doorbell rang, the familiar voices of her friends echoing through the walls. She could hear the soft thump of their feet as they ran up the stairs.

"Anna!" they both gushed before enveloping her in a hug. Even if it had only been day since they've seen each other, Annabeth felt relieved to be with her friends again. Smiling, she hugged them back.

"Sorry we couldn't practice often... You know what's been going on..." Piper whispered.

"It's alright... Thalia's been coming to check on me. Even give a few tips..."

"Great. Well. Let's get started, shall we?" A few giggles sounded. Annabeth plugged in her keyboard and fingered the keys, Piper and Hazel warmed up their voices. But just as they started, the door shot open. This seemed to happen every time before they started.

A bored looking Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, and Thalia Grace stared at them, and they stared right back.

"...Hello?" Annabeth asked, poker faced. "Whatcha guys doing here?"

"We're bored. Interrupting anything?" Thalia crashed on her bed, reaching for her phone.

"Frankly, yes."

"Too bad."

The three sat on her bed, staring awkwardly at the other three. Hazel smacked her lips for a moment. Annabeth was too embarrassed to start.

"Humans are so awkward..." Nico murmured.

Percy enjoyed watching Annabeth play. Her delicate fingers constantly hitting the keys, dancing across the keyboard to create a perfect melody. The fact that she'd written everything herself excited him. Seeing her made him glad that his cousin dragged them along.

"Percy, are you alright?" Hazel snapped her fingers in front of his face. He'd been staring at the wall for the past few minutes.

He shook his head, a shiver going down his spine. "Yeah, I'm alright." Then he looked around. "Where's Thalia and your brother?"

"Downstairs with Piper and Annabeth to get a snack."

"Oh..." He stood, using her shoulder to get up. "I see."

"Yup!" She grabbed his hand, making him blush a bit, and ran down the stairs. He followed, stumbling and tripping on the way.

Laughter filled his ears when they finally reached the bottom of the steps. Percy looked at his friends for a moment, trying to see what they were laughing about. Seconds later, he realized they were laughing at _him_.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He touched his cheek and forehead. Nothing. Patted his shirt and jeans. Nothing was missing either.

"Oh, shut up, Kelp Head." Thalia ruffled his hair, and he stared at her.

"What the heck's going on?" He shook his head.

"It's just funny to watch you trip," she replies.

Percy stared at them, dumbfounded, then imitated flipping a table, walking outside.

Annabeth came with him.

They sat in the grass together in the moonlight. He didn't ask why she followed, just enjoyed her company. With her, he felt like a puppy waiting to be cuddled. But he himself had a girlfriend. It would be like hell to cheat... Rachel and Annabeth were like best friends. Just below Thalia.

 _At least they're friends,_ he thought.

She set her hand on his knee for a second to prop herself up, and he tensed.

"Are you okay, Percy?" she asked, her hand now set on the ground.

"Of course."

"Great." Crickets chirped, and an owl hooted. The stars shone brightly in the sky. "Hey..." She pointed to a collection of them. "Do you see that constellation? It's called _Perseus_."

"Yeah... I see it. Why don't you tell me about it, Wise Girl?"

She gave a chuckle. "Well. There was a king, and his daughter, Danae. The king, Acrisius, consulted Apollo and his oracle... They said that one day, Danae would be killed by her son. So she was locked away in a tower without doors or windows. Then-"

"Then a god, Zeus, came in and promised her a good life. They had a child... Perseus. When the king found out, he stuffed them in a chest and threw them in the ocean," Percy continued.

"Looks like you've been paying attention in history, Seaweed Brain! Alrighty, anyway. There was a wedding, and everyone needed to bring the newly weds, Polydectes and Danae, presents. Perseus didn't bring anything, so he was sent to get Medusa's head."

"Then later on, he went to save Princess Andromeda... And got married."

She leaned against him. "Did you do that, Percy?" Annabeth whispered. "Did you save Rachel from a rock and start dating?"

"Not exactly..." He scratched his neck. "More like... She saved me from getting beat up a few years ago... Threw a hairbrush at him." More laughter. He loved it when she laughed.

"I wish I had a love story... But every time Luke shows up... I can't see straight anymore. All I want to do is impress him..."

"Then do it. It's not that hard. You impress me everyday. I mean, you could handle Thalia."

"Percy!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

Her smile lit up the night even more. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." With that, she got up and headed back inside. The memory of her smile seemed engraved in his mind. And he loved it.

 **Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, no hate burgers. Did I do good...? Cause really. What the heck happened.**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **Which of my stories, if you had to choose, is your favorite?**

 **My answer : Honestly, I was really proud of I'm Sorry. ^_^**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING.**

 **Our mascot, Mr. Goat, is busy, so Mr. OnionPanda is here with us. :D**


End file.
